Mobile devices, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants, tablet computers, other types of mobile and non-mobile computing devices, are becoming increasingly popular. More and more people are using mobile devices in personal and business settings for a variety of purposes. As more people use mobile devices, more and more data is transmitted via networks associated with these mobile devices. This can lead to increased chatter and can cause a drain on network resources.
Client devices that request access to enterprise resources must first be authenticated on that resource before being allowed access to any services provided by that resource. Typically, client devices must communicate with resources for authentication and authorization before being granted access. Additionally, a client device may need to be authenticated each time it requests access to an enterprise resource. These frequent communications provide for wear and tear on a client device and result in wasted network resources.
Thus, there is a need to reduce the amount of chatter between client devices and enterprise systems.